Wake Me Up When September Ends
by The Lady Padfoot
Summary: SBRL Slash! Remus is feeling alone after the funeral. My summary sucked. Rating just to be safe.


Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

Remus was the only one left at the tombstone, the only one left of the Marauders. How did it turn outlike this? It wasn't supposed to. Lily and James weren't supposed to die, Sirius...Sirius shouldn't have died. A numb feeling had passed over him, ever since the Department of Mysteries. Something was missing.

--------------------------------------  
Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------  
He went away just like he would've want to. Fighting. But...He couldn't be gone. What happened to all those nights just a few days ago, where they would just stay up, holding each other, gazing into each others eyes. They loved each other. But they didn't have to reassure each other of it. It was just there. It was always there, ever since they met. It was just...How it was supposed to be.

--------------------------------------

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
--------------------------------------

A tear ran down his cheek. But, things didn't always turn out like they were supposed to, did they? His life was a testimony to that statement. Life wasn't a fairy tale, no matter how much people tried to make you believe it. It never was, and never will be. Never has been.

--------------------------------------

As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.

--------------------------------------  
Everything he loved...Was taken away from him. Everything. A feeling of bitter resentment passed through him now, a wave of shock. All the things that were left unsaid. All the dreams that were left undone. He would never be the same. One of the only things that kept him alive was taken away from him for a second time.  
--------------------------------------

Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

He would never again see that innocent look that he always did when he was up to something, but didn't want Remus to know. He would never again feel those soft kisses on his forehead when he went to sleep at night. He wouldn't feel those arms wrapped around him, comforting him, the little gifts left on his pillow.

--------------------------------------  
Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

A wind went through the cemetary. He read the tombstone.'Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Always loved, Never forgotten'. Remus would never forget him, or the good times they had shared. But..Now they were in the past. There was no future for them. Ever.

--------------------------------------  
Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
--------------------------------------

It was growing dark now, the stars finally coming out. Remus looked up. It was a cloudy night, and only one star shown through. Sirius, the Dog star.

--------------------------------------  
As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

He felt pathetic. He, Remus J. Lupin, was sitting on the ground, sobbing. He was lost, and he thought, might never be found."Why did you leave me?",he asked the empty space in front of him."Why?"

--------------------------------------  
Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

He tried to pull himself together."You wouldn't want me on the ground, blubbering like a baby, would you? No. Of course not. You'd want me to be happy...Death is just another adventure, right?"

--------------------------------------  
Like my father's come to pass,  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

But...He started sobbing again. Tears of mirth, sorrow, angst, joy, pain, suffering. And love."Sirius...I still love you."The wind blew past again."Remus...I love you too.",he swore it whispered to him. He gave a small smile. For a split second, he could see him. He smiled, waving, and walked off into the dark sky, as if telling him to live on without him.

--------------------------------------

Wake me up when September ends.  
--------------------------------------

The wind gave a final sigh."I'll always love you..."

--------------------------------------

Wake me up when September ends...  
--------------------------------------


End file.
